Kimiko Suna Mash up Book 2
by DoujinshiLover
Summary: You can read the doujinshi version here: /gallery/48150945/Naruto-doujinshi


My name is Kimiko Nanomei. I'm a kunoichi of the hidden sand but I was born in the hidden cloud. When I was four years old, my parents beat me. No one noticed, no one cared.

Now do you guys understand why I hate my parents?

When I was four years old, I was obsessed with sunsets which are my rock. One day, I found a picture book of the five great shinobi villages. I instantly fell in love with Sunagakure, the hidden sand village.

The pictures of how the sunsets settled over the lush orange desert was more then a desirable dream. It was a fairy tale, one I desperately needed. But all my parents would do was sit at home all day, either breathing out smoke from these white stick things, drinking strong smelling gold stuff from a brown glass bottle or touching themselves in bed naked.

I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about in the above.

They barely took me anywhere out the house, this only fueled my desire to see the sunsets more. I wanted to go the Sunagakure so badly that on day, I threw a major tantrum. I screamed over and over..

"I WANT TO GO TO THE DESERT VILLAGE!"

My parents tried beating me and locking me under the stairs to shut me up. Nothing worked. I'm surprised they didn't kill me that day because they couldn't ignore me at all. Since they didn't want me, they granted my only wish. They dumped me in the desert right outside Sunagakure before leaving me there.

These are my earliest memories. I don't remember what my parents look like, I don't even know if they're alive or not and I really don't care. I was in so much of a daze when my parents dumped me and left me forever that I wasn't bothered to say good bye. I had just turned five at the time.

Before I entered the village however, I was attacked by some bandits. How would I know what they wanted from me, an innocent five year old girl. But they did attack me, however I was saved by the red head from the hidden sand.

Not Sasori.

Gaara!

He saved me and I don't understand why and I never will understand. Back then, Gaara was a killing machine, a blood thirsty psycho and he killed those bandits sending blood all over the place with his "sand coffin". But me, he didn't touch me, he didn't even look at me. Do you think five year old girls from abusive families have the ability to turn invisible?

Just kidding.

Gaara knew I was there behind him, following him back to the hidden sand village because I overloaded him with questions which he of course he all ignored.

"Why are you carrying a giant peanut on your back? Where are your eyebrows? Why are you wearing eyeliner? Why is there a kanji on your forehead?"

After I followed Gaara through the main entrance of Sunagakure, I lost him in the crowd. The feeling of being in the hidden sand village was unreal, unearth bound, like a dream. Maybe my parents had killed me after all and I had gone to heaven, who knows.  
To start, I wondered around the hidden sand for a few...I don't know, how the hell is a five year old without a watch supposed to tell time? But I remember wondering around the village. looking at the people and the shinobi. I wondered why the men in suna wore dresses.

Now I know why but back then, I probably thought they were cross dressers or something.

After another brief wonder around the village. I began to get tired. kids especially little kids as young as five get tired easily and sometimes have naps. Well me, I'm different okay. I did want to take a nap but there was too much excitement and adrenalin for a nap. I was scared that if I went to sleep, then I would wake up and be back home again with my abusers.

So I kept awake. Guess what I wasted the last of my energy? Climbing the outside side stairs of a seven story building. I wanted to see the sunset. As I keep saying.

SUNSETS ARE MY ROCK!

I climbed underneath the thin metal gate that had a sign on it. I couldn't read but it probably said something like "stay out!"

Then up the stairs I go. "Huff! Huff! Huff!" was all the came out my mouth for the next few...again I don't know. I gripped the banisters tightly using every limb in the my body to climb those stairs. I wasn't determined to stop and fall asleep on the stairs which was what my five year old little body wanted to do.

I wasn't going to give up. Oh no, not for the sunsets. If I could marry the sunsets, believe me I would. Finally I got to the top and stopped because my legs felt like jelly.

I saw the orange light of the sunset through the rails and off into the distant. This sight gave me energy and I crawled at top speed to the rails. I stuck my legs through the bars and kicked them with happiness. I remember gazing at that view for hours and this time I can tell the time because there's no way that super long time could be minutes. I was hungry and tired but I didn't care, as long as I got to look at that view.

I was supposed to stay up there forever, but I don't ever recall until after sun down being forever. What stopped me was the anbu black ops. They jumped onto the building and crowded round me, like I was a lion that escaped from the zoo.

One of them with a cat like mask marched towards me scarily and scooped me up in his arms like a kidnapper. And they were off to the Kazekage's office. The fourth kazekage Rasa bent down on one knee to my eye level and questioned me. I don't remember his questions nor my answers but he did question me.

Afterwards he saw me as no potential threat but wanted me to go check over at the hospital. The doctors found out the I have high functioning autism, something that wasn't important at the time because the doctors found something else of greater concern.

I had two a fractured ribs, bruises and deep scratches all up my back. A black swollen red eye and scabs on my lips as well as cuts and bruises on my hands. My parents coached me to say that I had fallen down the stairs. But anyone with a braincell can tell that the injuries wouldn't make sense.

All these signs of abuse caused the doctors to want to keep me at the hospital. When the fourth Kazekage saw was informed he didn't want to send me back to where I came from because what Ii went through was child abuse on a whole new level, nothing like the hidden sand had ever seen. There were no signs of neglect because I was clean and perfectly norished. One thing I congratualte my parents on but everything else?

If I meet my parents again one day, I think I'll punch them because I'm not the forgiving type, I can hold grudged for credulously long periods of time. Try 9 years for ridiculously long. All this happened when I was five years old, I am now 13 almost 14 and I'm still mad at them. Because the doctors took pictures of my injuries when I was five and I still have the scars from the abuse now.

So I can prove them bad if I meet them again.

But even so, as far as I'm concerned, I've had a happy childhood, just the first five years which I barely remember are the bad parts. But against the odds, I think my childhood is great.

And that is all thanks to Sunagakure. All my happy memories were in the hidden sand. That's why I love this village and consider it my home.

Anyway back to the present.

Let me tell you guys, I've had a lot of people ask me all sorts of mind blowing questions. Sometimes though, I'm the one who asks the questions that seem to create an impression on others. But no one has asked me a question quit like the one Fu asked me that day.

My legs were numb, my arms were limp but that one specific question snapped me out of all of that.

"Kimiko? How would you like to be the seven tails jinchuuriki after me?" Asked Fu.

Okay. I don't know what to say about that. I've had mixed feeling about jinchuuriki all my life. The feeling is mostly curiosity. I'm a very curious person and I've longed wonder what it would be like to have a tailed beast inside of you. Is it the same as being pregnant? I'm very curious about pregnancy but jinchuuriki...

Fu's question didn't scare me at all because at some point when I was younger, I wanted to try out being a jinchuuriki because I wanted to understand Gaara, actually step into his shoes (though I don't wear shoes). I wanted to be one because back then, I was naive. I thought a tailed beast could be sealed inside then extracted from a person at anytime without the person dying. Like putting and taking food in and out of the fridge. But when the doctors explained to me what really happens, well that's when I changed my mind. Becoming a jinchuuriki is a one way trip, you can't go back. I understand that now.

Although Fu's question didn't scare me, It did leave me speechless. I sat there looking at her and then I waited for her to respond. I wasn't bothered to break the silence this time.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Fu said looking away from me while scratching the back of her head. Fu does that when she's embarrassed so I knew she regretted asking that question.

"Anyway..."

Grab!

Fu grabbed my arm and yanked me off the ground too my feet, she then dragged me with her as she unexpectedly started running.

"Our best chance of survival is to run from them. But to get far enough we need our stuff, lets go back to my house first." She said dragging me by the arm and we both ran through the village to her beautiful little cottage.

I couldn't say anything. I actually thought that going home to pack our stuff was a stupid suicidal idea. We should just bolt from the village while we have the chance. The Akatsuki are seriously powerful, if they can kick Gaara's ass then who's ass can't they kick?  
I felt that Fu was under estimating them, I watched Gaara's battle with that blond guy with the weird exploding stuff in the sky over Sunagakure. And what I saw scared me. I just wanted to leave the village as soon as possible. leg it out of here but this is Fu's life were talking about so it would only be necessary to listen to her. Besides, she may have a plan.

We high tailed it through Takigakure until Fu's house was finally in view. Her beautiful little cottage.

"Almost there!" I yelled finally finding something to say.

"Got you!" I heard a voice say, a mans voice but I didn't have time to check where the voice was coming from because the next thing I knew...

BOOM!

Fu's beautiful little cottage with the brush and plants and everything else just went up in flames. Me and Fu were thrown back by the force of the explosion. We landed on the grass outside what used to be the front garden. Me and Fu slowly got to our knees once the sonic blast zoomed past us

Fu's beautiful fairy tale cottage was now nothing but a mounting pile of fiery bricks surrounded by ash and lots of debris, nothing beautiful at all.

"Fu, I'm so sorry. Where are yo..." That's me trying to speak but I was cut off by the same mans voice I heard earlier. The same one that said got you!

"So your Fu of the hidden waterfall hmm?"

Me and Fu turned around behind us.

"So your a girl huh? We haven't ran into a female jinchuuriki since Yugito Nii." Said the blond haired boy. I didn't know his name at the time but I now know his name is Deidara.

"Shit!"

Me and Fu muttered to our selves. I know you might be thinking that we have potty mouths but actually we don't. If you failed to hide or run from someone who's trying to kill you, then what would you think? It wasn't just Deidara though, he was accompanied by this other guy behind him wearing a pumpkin mask.

"Lets get this party started with some art shall we?"

Deidara said and that disgusting mouth thing on his hand opened letting out some white mushy stuff like it puked or something. With one clench of his fist the mushy stuff became a bird. And the next thing we knew, it came flying towards us like crazy.

Fu jumped to her feet as fast as lighting and then she grabbed me up off the floor. I'm shocked she can lift me up because I've always been bigger in size then most girls, because of that, I assume I'm very heavy. But maybe I don't know myself as much as I think.  
Fu whooshed out her wings and flew up into the air quickly while carrying me, she saved me and dodged Deidara's explosion. She was very impressive.

"Yikes!" She said as the heat of the explosion smacked us both in the face.

"Fu look!" I said nodding my head upwards so she looked up too. It was raining Shuriken and Kunai but it didn't touch us at all, it all pelted the Akatsuki.

"Oww! What the?!" Screamed Deidara as a airborne Kunai cut is hand. Me and Fu just smiled.

"ATTACK! GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE! Shibuki screamed from way up into the tree that covered the hidden waterfall. Along the tree on each branch, on the branches below him and above him, shinobi of all shapes and sizes stood there attacking the Akatsuki with bow and arrows, Kunai's and Shuriken and some even with jutsu's, water and fire style mainly.

It was amazing, in all the fear and panic there was hope.

"Oh no! We're under attack Deidara! Said the pumpkin masked Akatsuki guy with his hands on his head. Like he was panicking. Maybe I was wrong, maybe all of the Akatsuki weren't S class after all. Or maybe I was right and he was acting.

"Yeah! My IQ is high enough to notice idiot!" Shouted Deidara as he jumped atop his giant bird that he just made. He then scoffed angrily at me and Fu as we flew up the tree to meet with Shibuki.

"Fu! Get out of here! We'll hold them off! Kimiko! Protect the seven tails. Can you do that?"

Shibuki asked me after he was done talking to Fu. He spoke so fast we didn't have time to think almost.

I merely knodded, I couldn't give him my 100% guarantee by saying yes. Fu was a chuunin and I was a genin so when it comes to protection, it should be the other way around.

Me and Fu then jumped away from the tree, and off we went from the village. We jumped from branch to branch quickly, hurrying with nothing on our backs. We didn't know where to go. All we needed to do was to run.

"Oh Fu..."

I thought, She had lost everything. I felt so sorry for her. An hour ago, everything was normal, Fu had her house and her village, but now. She had nothing. She lost everything with a snap of the fingers. Life can be so harsh sometimes.

All of a sudden, Me and Fu were both forced to stop suddenly as the pumpkin masked Akatsuki guy slowly raised out of a branch in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. There are so many weird jutsu's and going through walls and trees is what I'm definitely adding to the weird jutsu list.

"Not so fast ladies."

He said but his voice sounded completely different now. I was right, he was acting. His voice before was like a teenage clown, but now it was a normal mans voice with a very sinister ring to it. I have to say he would do good if he chose voice acting as his career.

Before I could think more on that matter, a violent burst of chakra came from Fu. You didn't have to be a sensory ninja to sense it. Her chakra was immense, then I realized it wasn't her chakra.

"How dare you think you have the right to do this to me!"

I realized this because the tailed beast cloak enveloped her completely. It was reddish orange chakra that was transparent and bubbly with a angry Fu inside. And then seven red transparent chakra tails grew out of the back of the cloak where Fu's tailed bone was located.

"ARRGGH! Piss off and leave us alone!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs, that next second, she lunged at the Akatsuki man causing powerful chakra to pulse in my face. It was amazing how powerful jinchuuriki really are, I want to be as powerful as that, but without being a jinchuuriki I mean. I covered my eyes with my arm to prevent dust from blowing into my eyes but I removed my arm straight away when I heard Fu say "What!?" with surprise in her voice.

When I opened my eyes, Fu's legs where sticking out of the mans torso and her body fell through him. I don't know what jutsu it was he was using but it made him the opposite from being tangible. Punching him like Fu tried to was the same as punching a ghost.

Fu fell through him and disappeared as she fell out of sight.

"Fu!" I called out.

You won't believe what happened next, as soon as Fu hit the ground, it was like the beginning of an apocalypse. A massive light orb emerged and shock waves generated from it sucking things in like a black hole. It was like an endless explosion and it was so bright, the light of day seemed dark.

I knew it was the seven tails because I know that no human has this much chakra, you'll have to be a monster to possess this much. And Fu's not a monster, that's how I knew its her tailed beasts chakra, its so powerful. It sucked me off the branch I was standing on and I hung onto it for dear life.

"Wow! Such Chakra! I better back off for now."

Said the pumpkin masked Akatsuki man as he disappeared into the trunk of a tree. The Akatsuki were retreating so I didn't think Deidara was going to catch up any time soon. Crap! I let go of the branch I was holding onto. The seven tails chakra sucked everything in. I was terrified as hell while being swerved backwards in spirals all over the place in midair. After five seconds, I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't think it would do much but to me, things are always worth a try. It's always better to do something then nothing.

So I did something that I thought would be so little and meaningless that is wouldn't work, but I did it anyway.

"Secret Technique! Kimi Go Negate!" I screamed.

My gloves and calf-less stockings were ripped to shreds in a matter of moments like someone had put them through a blender, that was caused by the force of both my and the seven tails chakra clashing at each other.

You see, this is the only jutsu I can do. Kimi Go Negate is when I use my own chakra to push all other forces of chakra back. I don't know why but you see my chakra is different. It has no chakra affinity nature and apparently everyone is supposed to have one.

More on that later.

I expected my jutsu to do nothing but thank the lord it did more then something. It stopped the seven tails completely and seemed to calm it down. I didn't know I could do that, a tiny person like me can stop a tailed beast. Wow. The tailed beasts must be really overestimated by us humans or am I getting ahead of myself?

After landing safely on my feet and catching my breath, I rose up to my feet and looked around. There was an unconscious Fu behind me on the floor.

"Fu!" I immediately called as I ran to her. I was about to shake her but something rather disturbing stopped me. There was a diamond shaped hole in Fu's torso with strange tiny writing all around it and coming out the sides around her back. The diamond shaped hole replaced her belly button completely. The opening looked like a red liquid. It wasn't blood because it was transperent like clear water, but red. It kind of looked like the chakra of the seven tails chakra cloak that enveloped Fu earlier.

"Is that...the seal?" I thought to myself as I looked down at it. Then what I did next ruined everything, I can't believe how stupid I am. Without thinking, I put my hand into the diamond hole and into the liquid. I was curious at what it was like. Then a second later...

CLENCH!

The surface of the liquid tightened around my hand trapping it inside the hole. I couldn't pull it out.

"Uh-Ah! Crap! My hands stuck!"

I said pulling at it even more but it wouldn't budge from the strange hole. The tugging woke Fu up and she climbed up into a sitting pose.

"Kimiko, what happened?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her because I was too scared of the next second Fu would look and realize my true stupidity. She looked down for only a millisecond and realized what was going on so quickly. Reality caught up with Fu real quick.

"What? What have you done?" She asked me quietly but with shock. I expected to explode and shout at me and I wouldn't blame her for doing so.

"I'm sorry. I got Curious and..." Fu cut me off.

"Curiosity killed the cat! Oh Kimiko. You have no common sense!"

She raised her voice a little bit but still she didn't shout. Ii 100% expected her to though, what idiot sticks there hand into a jinchuuriki's tailed beast seal and then gets it stuck? Looking back on all the stupid things I've ever done in my life, this here would definitely rank for first place. I am so stupid!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I half expected Fu to open her mouth and speak to me again but she looked like she was overwhelmed with shock, she went all quiet and wide eyed. I decided not to talk because I figured she needed a minute to take everything in.

(Fu POV)

"Her hand is stuck because my seven tails has got a firm grip on her chakra. Kimiko's actions are down right stupid. And autism is not an excuse for that." thought to myself

 **"This girl will be my new jinchuuriki!"**

My eyes immediately widened and I swear my iris shrank. I haven't heard Chomei's voice in ages.

"Ch...Chomei?" I thought. "What? No!"

I couldn't believe what my tailed beast was asking of me. Me and Chomei have had our fair share of conversations but this one had crossed the line, and it had barely even started. I turned around to see my tailed beast behind the bars of its cage. I was deep within my subconscious, a whelm where only jinchuuriki can go to meet there tailed beasts.

 **"Either you die helping the Akatsuki by letting them take me or you do the ultimate sacrifice and give them the slip."**

"No. No. And No! I would never betray her like that!"

I shouted mentally at my tailed beast. The seven tails was very good with comebacks, no matter what I said, it was like he had something better to say.

 **"Her chakra calms me down so much that being inside her would calm me to a point that my presence would be completely untraceable from the outside."**

I knew all too well that Kimiko's chakra was different to normal chakra. It was thicker and heavier in texture and had no affinity nature. These reason are why Kimiko lacks skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu and has poor skills in taijutsu. Many have told Kimiko to give up being a shinobi for all these reasons plus her autism.

Kimiko wants to prove them wrong however so she carried on training.

"I know where your going and I still disagree with it. Even if Kimiko never found out, it would still be betrayal!"

I wasn't about to give up the fight. I wanted to fight for Kimiko no matter what.

 **"If the Akatsuki got you then how would Kimiko feel, promising to protect you then failing? She would beat herself up about it for god knows how long. Imagine how painful it would be if Kimiko found out they killed you and got what they wanted. If you do this, you will lose the battle but win the war."**

The seven tails was right, if someone killed a member of your family but didn't find what they wanted then would you feel better that they didn't find it or worse? I personally would feel better because yes, that family members death would of been for nothing but then the killer would not be happy and complete in there mission. That to me would mean a lot.

Chomei the seven tails may be a happy-go-lucky douche bag but he was one thing, smart. He knew what he was doing and he had a plan, a plan that would work if both I and potentially Kimiko listened to him. I gave up at the realization my tailed beast was a head of me in the race.

"You will take care of Kimiko! That's an order not a request! Now i'm pretty much dead, I want you to fill in for me and be Kimiko's big brother! I said viciously Chomei while hanging my head in shame.

 **"Yes of course Fu"** The seven tails said reassuring me.

I have been quiet for five minutes now, Kimiko didn't say a word and just waited for me. I knew the silence was making Kimiko feel uneasy and scared so I broke to say my final words to this precious person. My head was hanging low and I felt too guilty to look up at Kimiko for the last time.

"Kimiko. I need you to turn around for a moment."

"Ok-ay?"

She said turning her head around because her hand was still stuck in my seal. Kimiko was out of it after she turned around because...

THUD!

I hit her in the back of her head knocking her out cold. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked down at the young unconscious girl.

"I..am so so sorry Kimiko" I said pulling out my kunai and holding it up while tears ran down my cheeks.

 **"Use the seal that Shibuki's father taught you."** Rambled on the seven tails again.

"Forgive me little sister..."

To be continued


End file.
